Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 9
Issue 9 is the tenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. The Black Dragon's real form is revealed to readers. Synopsis While Tommy and Jason face off against Black Dragon on the Moon, the rest of the Rangers seek a means to jump-start their powers and save their Zords from his influence! With Billy’s life on the line, will the Rangers overcome their greatest challenge or find defeat in the claws of this familiar foe? Comixology Plot The countdown clock reaches its final minutes as less that two minutes remain, the Black Dragon tells Rita that the Zords will use their full power to raze every major city on Earth if their demands are not met. Images of the Mastodon Dinozord in Sydney, Australia and the Pterodactyl Dinozord flying over New York are shown, followed by Rita holding a pink viewing orb with the clock ticking down to exactly one minute. The Black Dragon prepares to attack, starting with Paris, France as he commands the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to prepare its assault as twenty four seconds remain. The kids at Angel Grove High watch the terrible news from the classroom, as reporters state the world leaders have refused Rita's demands and are mobilizing their entire military forces to stop her. The French Army prepares its defenses and are ready to fire at the beast, but then a green light appears and the Green-Red Ranger arrives. The Black Dragon admires the cleverness of his fores for accessing the Morphin Grid in a "unconventional way" but reminds Jason that he has the Zords. Jason reminds him that he can now morph, so in reality he can control his Zord and so can the others and teleports into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's cockpit. Rita observes this and begins to fret as she realizes the tide is going to turn in the Power Rangers favor. The Rangers then regain control of the Mastodon, Pterodactyl and Sabertooth Dinozords. The Black Dragon reminds them they cannot control them all as he takes the Triceratops Dinozord and commands it to open fire with its cannons, but the Dragonzord interferes. Despite gloating at first, the Black Dragon now faces the Power Rangers alone with their Zords. Billy and Goldar observe these events and Goldar expresses his annoyance of the Black Dragon as he is favored by Rita and lacks proper military tactics. Billy gets under his skin and learns more about the Black Dragon, such as the fact it has an access hatch on its neck and learns that Goldar can control the Dark Dimension to let himself in or out as it is his domain. Billy starts using Goldar's pride to convince him to set him free by making the compelling argument that he can use his technical skills to dispose of the one thing keeping Goldar from being a servant of Rita again. Goldar agrees, but states to not make him regret this idea as Billy exits the Dark Dimension. Billy teleports on top of the building where Tommy is and explains that he got his communicator out of Rita's castle to get here. Billy tells Tommy the Black Dragon is like a Zord and he has to find the access hatch. The two teleport on the Black Dragon's shoulder and break in the access hatch to locate its power source. Outside, the Rangers are struggling to hold back the Black Dragon and Jason asks for support from the Dragonzord. Tommy explains that they are inside the Black Dragon and smashes the power cell. The Black Dragon begins to malfunction as it falls back and shrinks down with Billy and Tommy trapped inside as something is jamming their teleport. Tommy tries to tell Jason if they don't make it out, tell their parents they love them as the Black Dragon explodes in a burst of green energy. The team rushes in to try to pull apart the debris to find Billy and Jason, with Trini recognizing one of the parts. The Black Dragon...is made from components of the Dragonzord. Rita contacts her mysterious ally, surprised he is still alive. The shadowy figure explains the Black Dragon was nothing more than a vessel of his from his "plane". Rita is naturally upset that the shadowy figure failed, but he reassures her he will deliver on his promises. He also has detected the presence of Tommy and Billy and knows exactly where they are... on his world. "And they have no idea what they are in for...." The shadowy figure speaking to Rita is revealed...to be an evil white Power Ranger wearing a modified Dragon Shield, sitting menacingly on a throne. Billy and Tommy wake up and see their surroundings. When Tommy asks what happened and where they are, Billy simply states they are "somewhere bad", as the two see giant statues honoring the Green Ranger and Rita Repulsa in a ruined city. To Be Continued... The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk and Skull On The Moon, Rita Repulsa summons Scorpina and Finster and berates Finster on his many failures to create a monster powerful enough to destroy the Power Rangers. Rita thinks she may find a better solution to the problem on Earth. She sees Bulk and Skull eating all the ice cream our of a vendors cart, leaving none for a little boy in a Blue Ranger t-shirt to have. Bulk teases the kid and then tells Skull that if he was really cool, the boy should get T-shirts of them and not the Power Rangers. Inspired by their supposed mockery and disgust for the Power Rangers, Rita orders Finster to make a monster and she will "help" Bulk and Skull be "cool" by making the monster one that they shall control. Covers Mighty-Morphin-Power-Rangers-9-Jamal-Campbell-cover.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-villain-zputties.jpg|Villain variant Daniele Di Nicuolo boom-actionfigure-scorpina.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-morphin-jason.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-09-Julio Cesar.jpg|Julio Cesar boom-helmet-09-drakkon.jpg|Helmet variant Errors *The left lens of Billy's glasses is now cracked rather than the right lens in previous issues. Notes * First issue where a ranger is never seen unmorphed, as Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly remain morphed the entire issue. *With this issue, Boom! Studios' Power Rangers run reached a milestone in relation to Marvel Comics' Power Rangers run, counting every series in each company's run. What that milestone is depends on whether counts towards Marvel's run (the Rangers are featured in the Masked Rider issue, for what it's worth): **Not counting Masked Rider means this issue is where Boom's run exceeded Marvel's run, after the 8th issue of the main series equaled Marvel's run. **Counting the Masked Rider issue, this issue is where Boom's run equals Marvel's run, with issue 5 of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink miniseries getting the honor of being the issue that exceeded Marvel's run.